Locations Guide
Pokemon Locations Guide By Demondude54 This guide shows all of the Map-Obtainable Pokemon in the entire game. To search for a specific Pokemon, use the shortcut and enter in the Pokemon's name. Grassy Patch Bluegum Town Bluegum Tournament House Prizes Route 1 Bluegum Caves Bluegum Underground Bluegum Underground: ImageDiglett ©ImageGeodude ©ImageNosepass ®ImageSandshrew (U) Bluegum Depth: ImageDiglett ©ImageGeodude ©ImageNosepass ®ImageSandshrew (U) Route 2: ImageBudew ®ImageCorphish ©ImageLotad ©ImageSurskit ©ImageWingull ® ImageBronzor ©ImageMunchlax ®ImageShellos ©ImageStunky © ImageDiglett (U)ImageJigglypuff ©ImageOddish ©ImageVulpix (U) ImageSlakoth ©ImageSlugma ©ImageTeddiursa ®ImageWurmple © ImageDunsparce ©ImageGirafarif ©ImageMagnemite (U)ImageMareep ©ImageParas (U) Darlinghurst Town: ImageBellsprout ©ImageMachop ®ImageWeedle © ImageDoduo ©ImageSpinarak (U)ImageTangela ® ImageKrabby ®ImageSpoink ©ImageTaillow © ImageAipom ©ImageMurkrow (U)ImagePonyta © ImageExeggcute ©ImageHoothoot © Tournament House Prizes:ImageShiny Bidoof ImageShiny Dunsparce ImageShiny Kricketot Image Shiny Pikachu ImageShiny Seedot ImageShiny Sentret ImageShiny Shinx ImageShiny Spinarak Darlinghurst Ranch: ImageAbra ©ImageBellsprout ©ImageDunsparce ©ImageExeggcute ©ImageRattata ©ImageVenonat ® Route 3: ImageGrimer ®ImagePidgey ©ImageVoltorb (U) ImageHoppip (U)ImageSpearow © ImageNatu (U)ImagePlusle (U)ImageSwinub © Route 3 - Secret Grotto: ImageDratini (G)ImageGible (G)ImagePidgey ©ImageRattata © Route 4: ImageLedyba ©ImageSandshrew © ImageKoffing ©ImageSandshrew © ImageDrowzee (U)ImageMankey ®ImageMeowth © ImageGoldeen ®ImageHorsea (U)ImageMagikarp ©ImagePoliwag (U)ImageRemoraid ®ImageSeel ®ImageTentacool (U) Newpine Town: ImageCorphish ©ImageKrabby ©ImageLotad ©ImageWingull ©ImageZigzagoon © ImageSnorlax (Limited = Can only get 1 from this tree) (Note - Face the house and press x) Route 5: ImageNidoran F ©ImageNidoran M ©ImageSnubbull (U)ImageTaillow ©ImageTangela © ImageNidoran F ©ImageNidoran M ©ImageSnubbull (U)ImageSpoink ©ImageTaillow ©ImageTangela ©ImageTropius ® ImageNidoran F ©ImageNidoran M ©ImagePsyduck (U)ImageTaillow ©ImageTangela © ImageSeviper (Limited = Can only get 1 from this tree) (Note - Face the water and press x) ImageNidoran F ©ImageNidoran M ©ImageSnubbull (U)ImageTaillow ©ImageTangela ©ImageTrapinch © Grayview Cave: ImageDiglett ©ImageGeodude ©ImageMakuhita ©ImageNincada (U)ImageOnix (U)ImageShuckle (U)ImageSneasel (U)ImageSpinarak © ImageTyrogue ®ImageWynaut ®ImageZubat © Grayview Cave - Secret Grotto: ImageDelibird ©ImageLarvitar (G)ImageSableye ®ImageSpoink © Oldpine Town: ImageDuskull ®ImageGastly © ImageGastly ©ImageShuppet ® ImageGrowlithe ©ImageLedyba © Oldpine Jailfield ImageRattata © Diglett Run Cave: ImageDiglett ©ImageZubat © South Grayview Cave: ImageAron ®ImageMawile ®ImageNosepass ®ImageRhyhorn ®ImageSpinarak ©ImageSpinda ©ImageTeddiursa ©ImageWhismur © ImageWynaut ®ImageZubat © Route 6 ImageElectrike ©ImageMareep ©ImageShroomish ®ImageWurmple © ImageElekid ®ImageIgglybuff ©ImageLedyba ©ImageMareep ©ImagePichu ®ImageShroomish ®ImageSkitty ©ImageTogepi © Eastbourne Shore ImageKrabby ©ImageWingull © Tournament House Prizes:ImageShiny Electrike ImageShiny Gastly ImageShiny Shuckle ImageShiny Spoink ImageShiny Teddiursa ImageShiny Tropius ImageShiny Zubat West & East Eastbourne Farmlands ImageFurret (U)ImageSentret ©ImageSunkern ©ImageZangoose ®ImageZigzagoon © Northwest Eastbourne Farmlands ImageFurret (U)ImageSentret ©ImageSunkern © Grand Garden Maze ImageSilcoon (U)ImageSunkern ©ImageZangoose ®ImageZigzagoon © Route 7 ImageCacnea ©ImageFurret (U)ImageGligar (U)ImageNumel ©ImageSeviper ® Sunrock Desert A ImageCacnea ©ImageCascoon (U)ImageCastform ®ImageHoundour ©ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSilcoon (U)ImageSlugma (U) Sunrock Desert B ImageCacnea ©ImageHoundour ©ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSlugma (U)ImageSolrock ® Sunrock Desert C ImageCacnea ©ImageHoundour ©ImageMagby ®ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSlugma (U) Sunrock Desert D ImageCacnea ©ImageHoundour ©ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSkarmory ®ImageSlugma (U) Sunrock Desert E ImageBaltoy (U)ImageCacnea ©ImageElectabuzz ®ImageHoundour ©ImageLunatone ®ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSlugma (U) Route 8 ImageCacnea ©ImageHoundour ©ImageNumel ©ImagePhanpy ©ImageSlugma © Route 8 - Secret Grotto ImageBagon (G)ImageHoundour ©ImageNumel ©ImageSlakoth (U) Route 9 ImageCacnea ©ImageCascoon (U)ImageCastform (U)ImageNumel ©ImageSilcoon (U) Sand Temple ImageUnown © Sandmarsh Swamp & Lotad Nesting Ground ImageLotad © Route 10 ImageAzurill ©ImageCascoon ©ImageLombre ©ImageLotad ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePineco ©ImageQwilfish ©ImageSilcoon (U) Route 11 ImageAzurill ©ImageCarvanha ©ImageLombre ©ImageLotad ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePineco ©ImageQwilfish ©ImageSlowpoke (U) Fossil Lab: ImageAerodactyl (1 Old Amber + 1 DNA Serum) ImageAnorith (1 Claw Fossil + 1 DNA Serum) ImageKabuto (1 Dome Fossil + 1 DNA Serum) ImageLileep (1 Root Fossil + 1 DNA Serum) ImageOmanyte (1 Helix Fossil + 1 DNA Serum) Old Dorocoast Safari - Zone 1 Grass :ImageAbsol ®ImageBeautifly (U)ImageDustox (U)ImageMinun ©ImageMr.Mime ©ImageStantler © Water:ImageBeautifly (U)ImageLotad ©ImageMagikarp ©ImageMinun ©ImageMr.Mime ©ImageStantler ©ImageWooper © Old Dorocoast Safari - Zone 2 Water:ImageLotad ©ImageMagikarp ©ImageWooper © Grass:ImageBeautifly ®ImageDustox ®ImageLickitung (U)ImageMiltank (U)ImageMinun ©ImageWynaut © Sea:ImageCarvanha (U)ImageLotad ©ImageShellder ©ImageStaryu ® Old Dorocoast Safari - Frost Cave ImageSeel ®ImageSnorunt ©ImageWobbuffet (U)ImageWynaut © Old Dorocoast Safari - Zone 3 ImageBeautifly ®ImageClefairy (U)ImageDustox ®ImageFarfetch'd (U)ImageKangaskhan ®ImageLotad ©ImageMinun ©ImageSmeargle ® Route 12 ImageCarvanha (U)ImageLombre ©ImageLotad ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePineco ©ImageQwilfish ©ImageSlowpoke ©ImageStantler © ImageWooper © Dorocoast Dock ImagePidgey ©ImageWingull © Shipwreck Sands ImageCarvanha (U)ImageCorsola (U)ImageMantine ©ImageTentacool ©ImageWailmer (U)ImageWingull © Undersea Cave ImageChinchou ©ImageClamperl ®ImageCorsola (U)ImageMagikarp ©ImageRemoraid ©ImageSpheal (U)ImageTentacool © Seafloor Cave ImageChinchou ©ImageCorsola ©ImageMagikarp ©ImageRelicanth ®ImageRemoraid ©ImageStaryu ® Sea Fairy Forest Grass:ImageJigglypuff ©ImageMunchlax ®ImageScyther ®ImageShellos (U)ImageWingull ©ImageYanma © Water:ImageCarvanha ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePoliwag ® Sea Fairy Cave ImageCarvanha ©ImageFeebas ®ImageFinneon ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePoliwag ®ImageShellos © Blackfell Forest ImageMeowth © Night:ImageGastly ©ImageMisdreavus ©ImageParas © Day:ImageSpearow ©ImageSudowoodo © Blackfell Island Graveyard ImageCubone (U)ImageMeowth © Night:ImageGastly ©ImageMisdreavus © Day:ImageSpearow ©ImageSudowoodo © Blackfell Caverns ImageCubone ®ImageGastly ©ImageZubat © Blackfell Caverns F2 ImageGastly ©ImageMisdreavus ©ImageZubat © Blackfell Caverns F3 ImageNumel (U)ImageSlugma ©ImageTorkoal ® Blackfell Caverns F4 ImageNumel (U)ImageSlugma © Blackfell - Secret Grotto ImageLapras (G)ImageMagikarp © ImageSmoochum (U) Blackfell Caverns F1-A ImageCubone (U)ImageDuskull (U)ImageGastly ©ImageNincada ©ImageShuppet (U)ImageZubat © Wildhaven Town Tournament House Prizes:ImageShiny Aerodactyl ImageShiny Anorith ImageShiny Kabuto ImageShiny Lileep ImageShiny Magnemite ImageShiny Miltank ImageShiny Omanyte ImageShiny Ponyta ImageShiny Ralts Route 15 ImageFlaaffy ®ImageMareep ©ImageOddish © Night:ImageChimecho ®ImageHoothoot ©ImageVolbeat © Day:ImageBeedrill ©ImageLuvdisc ® Route 16 ImageFlaaffy ®ImageMareep ©ImageOddish © Night:ImageChimecho ®ImageHoothoot ©ImageIllumise (U) Day:ImageButterfree © Route 13 ImageBarboach ©ImageExeggcute ©ImageKecleon ®ImageSlakoth ©ImageSmeargle (U) Night:ImageNuzleaf (U)ImageSeedot © Day:ImageTropius (U) Route 14 ImageAipom ©ImageBarboach ©ImageExeggcute ©ImageFeebas (U)ImageMagikarp ©ImageSwablu ® Night:ImageNuzleaf (U)ImageSeedot © Day:ImageRoselia (U)ImageTropius (U) Route 14 - Secret Grotto ImageEevee (G)ImageWooper ©ImageZigzagoon © Route 17 ImageGeodude ©ImageGirafarig (U)ImageGligar ©ImageKangaskhan (U)ImageMagmar ®ImagePinsir ©ImageStantler (U) Night:ImageClefairy ® Day:ImageStaravia (U) Route 18 ImageDunsparce ©ImageSkarmory (U)ImageSpinda ©ImageTauros © Night:ImageJynx ©ImageMurkrow © Day:ImageStaravia (U) Route 18 - Secret Grotto ImageBeldum (G)ImageGeodude ©ImageMr.Mime © Route 19 ImageDelibird ©ImageDoduo ©ImageMeditite ®ImagePonyta ©ImageSnorlax ®ImageTauros © Night:ImageJynx ©ImageSnorunt © North Grayview Cave ImageDiglett ©ImageGeodude ©ImageSneasel (U)ImageSpinarak ©ImageTyrogue ®ImageZubat © Trail to Onderblade ImageDiglett ©ImageGeodude ©ImageSneasel (U)ImageSpinarak ©ImageTyrogue ®ImageZubat © Onderblade Mines ImageGeodude ©ImageOnix ® Sorcerer's Castle Ground ImagePidove (U)ImagePoochyena © Night:ImageHoothoot ©ImageKricketot © Day:ImageBudew ®ImageNincada © Willowsteen Forest ImageMawile (U)ImagePidove ©ImageVulpix © Night:ImageCascoon (U)ImageDustox (U)ImageHoothoot © Day:ImageBeautifly (U)ImageSilcoon (U)ImageStarly © Grayview City Outskirts ImageDelibird ©ImageJynx ®ImageSnorunt ©ImageTauros (U) Grayview City Tournament House Prizes:ImageShiny Deino ImageShiny Flabebe ImageShiny Happiny ImageShiny Litwick ImageShiny Misdreavus ImageShiny Munchlax ImageShiny Murkrow ImageShiny Stunfisk ImageShiny Tynamo Agent Ruins ImagePorygon ®ImageRattata ©ImageSandshrew ©ImageShuckle (U) Ashfall Forest ImageBonsly (U)ImageFletchling ©ImagePansear ®ImageStarly © Route 200 ImageFletchling ©ImagePidove (U)ImagePurrloin ©ImageStarly © Route 201 ImageBidoof ©ImageMagikarp ©ImagePurrloin ©ImageStarly ©ImageWingull © Honeybun Farm ImageMiltank ®ImageBidoof ©ImagePidove (U)ImagePurrloin ©ImageStarly © ImageBunnelby (Feed an Important Carrot to one of the NPC bunnelby) Sandmarsh Rainforest ImageBidoof ©ImageCherubi ©ImageScatterbug ©ImageSewaddle ©ImageVenipede ® Sandmarsh Rainforest Pond ImageBidoof ©ImageCherubi ©ImagePansage ®ImageScatterbug ©ImageSewaddle © Honeybun Meadow Grass:ImageCombee (U)ImagePidove (U)ImagePurrloin ©ImageSewaddle ©ImageWeedle © Lure Station:ImageBidoof ImageBuneary ImageFletchinder ImageWeedle (Note - KO lured pokemon to catch them - No pokeballs needed) Dorocoast Lava Chamber ImageDwebble (U)ImageLitleo ®ImageSlugma © Sunrock Fields A A1 & A2:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImagePetilil ©ImageSewaddle ©ImageSkiddo (U)ImageStarly © A3:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImageFlabebe ©ImagePetilil ©ImageSewaddle ©ImageSkiddo (U)ImageStarly © Sunrock Fields B B1:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImageFlabebe ©ImageFletchling ©ImageFurfrou ®ImagePetilil ©ImageStarly © B2 & B3:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImageFletchling ©ImageFurfrou ®ImagePetilil ©ImageStarly © Sunrock Fields C C2:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImageFletchling ©ImagePetilil ©ImagePidove (U)ImageRufflet ® C3:ImageBlitzle (U)ImageBouffalant (U)ImageFlabebe ©ImageFletchling ©ImagePetilil ©ImagePidove (U)ImageRufflet ® Twin River Island Left patch:ImagePinsir ©ImageSpearow ©ImageSurskit ©ImageZigzagoon © Right patch:ImageHeracross ©ImageSpearow ©ImageSurskit ©ImageZigzagoon © East & West Twin River Peaks:ImageTaillow ©ImageSpearow ©ImageHoppip (U) Skitty Island (both maps) ImageSkitty ©